<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feels Like The First Time by SinQueen69</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491893">Feels Like The First Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69'>SinQueen69</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [107]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Collar, Knotting, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Stiles Stilinski, Master Stiles Stilinski, Master/Slave, Muzzle, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Praise Kink, Prompt Fill, Public Sex, Slave Derek Hale, Topping from the Bottom, bdsm club, leash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinQueen69/pseuds/SinQueen69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr anon: stiles is an omega mob boss and buys (i.e. rescues from argents) alpha sex slave derek. Slightly dark stiles; but, he doesn't rape Derek.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Kate Argent/Derek Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Requests [107]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Feels Like The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles tapped his finger against the wooden table as his patience waned as minutes ticked by. Stiles was starting to lose his patience as he waited for the Argent Family to show up for the meeting they had requested with him. </p><p> “This is getting insulting,” Stiles grunted and Lydia hummed in agreement as she inspected her nails from the chair she was lounging on next to him. Stiles looked around the club from their VIP booth and watched as Alpha’s tried to show off for the pretty Omegas and Beta’s. This was his club so it was all kept respectful and those who wished to put on a show were allowed to in the privacy of VIP booths and those who wished to watch were allowed to, Stiles ensured that his club was a safe space for all. Slaves knelt by their Master’s sides, bonded pairs played together or with other pairs and singles got to know each other on the dance floor or by the bar. </p><p>“Our apologies for keeping you waiting Mr. Stilinski,” Kate Argent crooned as she sauntered up to their table, dragging a muzzled and naked Alpha male slave behind her by a chain leash. Stiles curled back his upper lip in a silent snarl as Kate kicked the Alpha slave until the man dropped to his knees by her as she sank into her chair, a psychotic smile on her face. </p><p> “You’re still keeping me waiting Miss Argent, where is Gerald.” Stiles did his best to drag his gaze away from the extremely handsome Alpha on his knees by her chair. The Alpha slave was keeping his eyes down and trembling hands on his bare thick, bare thighs. Stiles glanced away from the Alpha’s massive cock that made him ache. He needed to get laid soon, but that was something to deal with at another time.</p><p>“My father can not make this meeting so he sent me instead,” Kate said smugly as if she was enough to deal with Stiles.</p><p> “That is insulting,” Lydia snapped as she rose from her chair, Stiles did nothing to stop her as his second in command was correct. </p><p> “I’m more than capable to handle this meeting with your Omega boss,” Kate sneered and Stiles’ eyebrow twitched at the obvious disrespect the Beta woman held for those around her. </p><p> “You’re not even close to capable,” Stiles tapped his fingers against the table, commanding attention in the way he had perfected over time. </p><p> “Tell your father that as he deemed meeting with the head of the Beacon Hill Mob beneath him, that he and his kind are not welcome in my city. You will take your filth and never step foot inside of my territory again and you will regret it if you do.” Stiles bared his teeth in anger, his scent strong and sour around them. Lydia breathed through it, used to his anger but the Alpha’s head snapped up and he stared at the angry Omega with wide eyes that were flashing Alpha red every so often.  </p><p> “You’re the one who will regret this,” Kate snapped, flushed in embarrassment as their meeting had become the focus of those in the club. </p><p> “Doubtful and as payment for wasting my time, I’m going to be taking that beautiful Alpha by your feet,” Stiles said as he locked eyes with the kneeling Alpha, something unwinding in his chest as the Alpha looked at him with relief and hope plain on his face. </p><p> “That is my Alpha slave, you can’t have him!” Kate snarled as she jumped to her feet, yanking on the leash she still held. The Alpha whined in pain as he was choked by the sudden tightening of his collar and his hands scrambled at his throat. </p><p>Stiles leapt gracefully across the table, his eyes burning Omega gold as he wrapped his hand around her wrist, breaking it with ease forcing her to drop the Alpha’s leash before she was pinned face down to the table. </p><p> “You personally will be hunted down by my enforcers and torn apart if you are seen or scented in my city. The pretty Alpha slave belongs to me now, am I understood Beta?” Stiles snarled in anger and felt Kate tremble in pain and fear under him, his claws digging into her neck. </p><p> “My father will not stand for this,” she tried to threaten him. </p><p> “Your father will regret it if he tries anything and he knows that very well,” Stiles said simply, he had a lot of blackmail on a lot of people, especially the Argents mainly thanks to Allison who had mated his left hand and best friend Scott. She loathed her family and happily gave him all the blackmail he needed to know to keep them in line. </p><p> “Look at it this way, you get to leave here with your life intact all for the easy trade of your Alpha slave, do we have a deal Beta?” Stiles stated and he felt the moment the fight went out of the Beta.</p><p> “Fine, take the bitch.” Kate snorted as Stiles moved back, his claws dripping her blood slowly. She rubbed at her neck as she fixed her clothes and without a look at the Alpha she strode out of the club. </p><p>The club went back to its usual atmosphere not that the show had ended and Lydia sauntered off with her phone plastered to her ear to let the others know what had transpired, even if she did throw Stiles a knowing smirk over her shoulder. </p><p> “Are you okay?” Stiles knelt in front of the still kneeling Alpha, unlocking the thick, brutal collar and then restricting muzzle. </p><p>“Yes, thank you, Master,” The Alpha’s voice was deep and wonderful, it sent shivers down Stiles’ spine.</p><p> “I’m Stiles Stilinski,” Stiles offered as he held his hand out to the Alpha in an attempt to help him to his feet. Instead, the Alpha pressed his cheek to Stiles’ hand and rumbled lowly in his chest, Stiles’ eyes fluttered and a purr rose in his chest to meet the Alpha’s rumble.</p><p> “I’m Derek Hale Master,” Derek introduced himself as he nuzzled Stiles’ cheek, eyes going hazy and Stiles had to swallow hard as he caressed the Alpha’s stubbled cheek. </p><p> “Would you like me to be your Master Derek?” Stiles asked quietly, hopefully. It had been a long time since he had a slave, let alone an Alpha in his life. </p><p> “Yes please, Master. You’re strong and pretty and smell so good and you saved me from her,” Derek nodded happily against Stiles’ hand as he looked up at Stiles eagerly. </p><p> “You’re mine now Derek Hale, my handsome, Alpha slave.” Stiles crooned as he straddled the Alpha’s lap, cupping his face and kissing him to seal their verbal deal. Stiles would write up a proper one later but right now this would do nicely. </p><p>“Let me show you how good I can be Master, please,” Derek whispered, breath hot against Stiles' lips when their kiss broke, both their eyes burning as arousal flooded the air around them. </p><p> “Do you want to be a good boy for me, my handsome slave?” Stiles crooned, feeling slick start to drip out of him, staining the back of his boxers. </p><p> “So much Master, I want to be good for you. I never wanted to be good for Kate, she was… You just smell so good and you’re so strong and so kind and I know about how you treat those that are yours.” Derek babbled as Stiles stroked his hair tenderly, tucking the Alpha’s face against his scent gland. Derek inhaled Stiles’ soft, cinnamon scent deeply and rumbled happily, his large erection pressing against Stiles’ ass.</p><p>“You are mine now Alpha, you’re my slave and I will never hurt you, not unless you ask me to,” Stiles promised as he rubbed his cheek over Derek’s dark hair, scenting the Alpha as he ground his ass down against the Alpha’s cock in a wanton move. </p><p> “Let me be good Master,” Derek breathed against Stiles’ skin, shuddering when he felt the back of Stiles’ pants grow damp with his wonderful smelling slick. </p><p> “Be good for me slave, I want you to bounce me on that fat Alpha cock of yours before you knot me before you give me what I need.” Stiles moaned as he humped against the Alpha who growled in arousal and his hands grabbed Stiles’ hips, urging the Omega to rut against him. </p><p> “Touch me, fuck me Alpha,” Stiles whined, head hazy with lust as his slick hole ached and his cock strained against the front of his pants. </p><p>“Omega Master,” Derek’s eyes were burning pure Alpha red now as he tore Stiles’ pants and boxers off of him until they were hanging off of his bare legs in shreds. Stiles moaned, head falling back at the display of strength and skin contact. </p><p>“Your Master’s so wet for you my pretty slave, ah, be good for your Master and fuck me,” Stiles ordered between breathy moans before he cried out as Derek did as he was told and pushed his fat cock deep into Stiles’ slick, fluttering hole. Stiles dug his nails into Derek’s scalp as he arched his back letting out a high reedy noise from the back of his throat at the way the Alpha’s cock filled every inch of him, better than any Alpha had done before. </p><p>“Yes, yes, come on slave, fuck me with your big fat cock, I need it.” Stiles pleaded as Derek started to bounce him on his lap, Derek snarled against Stiles’ neck and picked up the speed. Stiles shrieked in pleasure, body humming with arousal as he was forcefully impaled on Derek’s massive cock, each thrust hit against his sensitive prostate. </p><p> “Master feels so good around my cock, so wet and warm and perfect,” Derek praised as his cock throbbed inside of the Mafia Don’s tight, slick hole. </p><p>“Ah, ah,” Stiles moaned incoherently as he clung to Derek as he was moved like a rag doll up and down on the Alpha’s cock. Stiles rubbed his dripping cock against Derek’s muscled stomach, whining at the friction on his length. Stiles grabbed a fistful of Derek’s hair, tipping his head back before smashing their lips together in a fierce kiss. </p><p>Derek groaned into the kiss as he tightened his grip on Stiles’ hips as he slammed his cock up into the Omega before whining in a warning. Stiles broke the kiss as he felt the swell of Derek’s knot press at his rim, Stiles locked eyes with Derek and gave a feral smile. </p><p> “Do it, slave, knot your Master,” Stiles ordered and wailed when Derek growled and shoved his forming knot into his hole, locking them together. The pressure on his hole and the sudden flood of hot cum rushing into him made Stiles come untouched, painting Derek’s stomach with his seed. </p><p>“Ah, ah, good boy, such a good slave for your Master,” Stiles keened as he was supported in his upright position by Derek’s large hands splaying over his spine. Stiles’ head lolled to the side before he was tucked almost protectively against his new slave's body and Derek rumbled contently against his hair.</p><p>“I hope you like it here with me Derek,” Stiles whispered dazed in his orgasmic high. </p><p> “I think I will Master,” Derek hummed as he held his new Master, his Omega close. He had a good feeling about Stiles Stilinski, something primal inside of him just purred with contentment and for once Derek was all too pleased to give in to that side of himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check Out My Social Media!</p><p>https://sinqueen69.tumblr.com/</p><p>https://twitter.com/SinQueen69</p><p>https://curiouscat.qa/SinQueen69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>